


A Hallmark Moment

by Therapeutic_Steter



Series: Prompt Fics [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Airports, Fluffy, Hallmark moment, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 20:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therapeutic_Steter/pseuds/Therapeutic_Steter
Summary: anonymous asked: Happy holidays! I wish you health, excitement, happy muse and romantic steter stranded in the middle of nowhere due to a surprise storm /an airport could work as well/ :)





	A Hallmark Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little meet-cute I wrote to get back in the swing of things. The holidays have been...eventful. 
> 
> I'm also really mad at Delta right now, if you couldn't tell. “Because we’re Delta Airlines, and life is a fucking nightmare~” is a quote from the comedian John Mulaney. 
> 
> Happy Holidays to you all!

“I fucking hate Delta,” Stiles grumbled to himself, sitting in the chair and glaring out the window. “ _‘Oh I’m sorry sir, but there’s been a surprise storm and we can’t take off. We can’t offer you a hotel room even though it’s three in the morning and you’ve been sitting here for five hours already because the storm might clear and then we’d be out paying for your room! But here, have a meal voucher for a shitty sub at the deli that’s closed until seven. Merry Christmas!_ ’”

“‘ _Oh I know you paid extra for a direct flight, but we were so lazy we didn’t fuel up the plane in its entirety so we’re going to make a pit-stop and, whoops, now there’s a storm and you’re going to be sitting here indefinitely_ ,’” a new voice spoke up, and Stiles looked over to see a man who was just as irritated as he was.

“Because we’re Delta Airlines,” Stiles sang.

“And life is a fucking nightmare,” the man finished, grinning viciously. Stiles laughed in surprise.

“Guess we’re in the same boat,” Stiles said. “Caught in an airport on Christmas Eve.”

The man’s beautiful blue eyes looked at Stiles and he blushed. He sat a little straighter, taking in the guy’s nice V-neck sweater and Italian boots. He was obviously older than Stiles, but that had never stopped him before.

“So it would seem,” the man damn-neared purred. Stiles wondered if it was too early in their meeting for him to swoon. “Peter,” he introduced himself.

“Stiles,” he returned, licking his lips. “Are we about to have a Hallmark moment?” he asked boldly. College had made him more aware of his own assets and he had no doubt the guy had been checking him out.

Peter laughed and Stiles shivered at the sound. “Well we haven’t raided the vending machines and discussed our life dreams yet, but this would be early in the movie.”

Stiles snorted, smirking delightedly. This guy was quick. Stiles liked that. “What are we waiting for then? I’ve got a ten, dude; we can share a Reece’s.”

Peter rolled his eyes, moving to walk beside Stiles. “If anything, I want my own pack of Reece’s. No need to start a fight before our relationship has even begun.”

Stiles giggled. “Added conflict too soon?”

“Most definitely,” Peter agreed. “Where’s your sense of climatic anticipation? What would the audience say?”

Stiles shook his head, putting in a few bills at the machine and inputting the code. When one pack fell, he repeated the process for another.

“For you,” Stiles said, offering a pack of Reece’s. Peter smiled delightedly, getting them both drinks at the machine next to them.

“Ooo, you really want to impress me,” Stiles teased lightly.

“So what’s the chance you’re headed to California?” Stiles asked as they reclaimed their seats, now next to each other.

“Pretty good,” Peter answered. “Flying into San Francisco, though my actual destination is a little town north of there.”

“Hm, me too,” Stiles said, taking a bit from the Reece’s. “It’s called Beacon Hills.”

Peter blinked in surprise. “Well what do you know,” he murmured.

Stiles snorted, shaking his head. “Holy shit, dude. Actual Hallmark moment. Are you, like, just coming home for the first time in years?”

Peter rolled his eyes so expertly that Stiles was immediately jealous for his talent. “Hardly. My sister sees that I come home at least twice a year. Sometimes three if she can get her children to guilt-trip me effectively enough.”

“My dad demands I return at least four times a year, one for each season. I’m mostly my own boss so it’s not so bad.”

“So are you living here in Colorado?” Peter asked.

“The Big Apple, actually,” Stiles said. “This is a layover.”

“I wasn’t supposed to have a layover, but I’m from New York too,” Peter said after a moment. “This is truly shaping into quite the Christmas miracle.”

Stiles grinned cheekily. “You know what that means, right?”

Peter raised a brow. “What?”

“It means I’ll be winning you over with my charm by the end of the night. But spoiler alert, don’t forget to get my number before you leave, yeah? Hate to have that dramatic scene where we can’t find each other to reveal our true feelings.”

Peter snorted. “Noted,” he said. His eyes were bright with good humor and Stiles licked his lips, leaning closer. Suddenly the delay didn’t seem so bad.


End file.
